La hermana de la mafia
by Yami Krismiya
Summary: Mi fic regalo para Daya-chan. HibarixDaya. Algún día haré un summary xD
1. Chapter 1

Ciaossu ~~

Este fic es dedicado a Daya-chan por el fic que me ha dedicado :) asique espero que le guste mucho y no olvides que Hibari es mío! solamente te lo estoy prestando para efectos del fic.

Será el primer fic que escriba en narrador protagonista porque no sé xd aunque si Daya me lo pide puedo cambiar a omnisciente.

PD. También aparecerá mi OC y en caso de que necesite más gente, buscaré entre quienes lean (?)

* * *

Capítulo 1

Desperté en algún lugar desconocido, el cuerpo me dolía y todo se veía negro. Toqué mis párpados cerrados y retiré mis dedos para abrirlos, en ambos casos todo estaba oscuro. Extendí mi mano y sentí que algo estaba cubriéndome, intenté hacerlo a un lado, pero fue inútil.

Entonces comprendí, estaba dentro de una bolsa.

La cabeza aún me dolía demasiado como para pensar, pero intenté hacer memoria de lo que había pasado antes de caer dormida -puesto a que me conozco lo suficiente como para saber que jamás me habría quedado dormida dentro de una bolsa por voluntad propia-.

Las imágenes llegaban entrecortadas.

Salí de escuela, recuerdo haberme despedido de mis amigas en la esquina de mi casa.

Forcé mi mente a recordar más.

Entonces llegó a mi algo que de verdad me servía: un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro que se me acercaron y...

¡Maldición! Mi cerebro se negaba a darme más información.

_Esta bien, no importa._ Me dije a mi misma. _Tal vez lo primordial no es recordar sino intentar sali_r. Así es, no podía perder el tiempo, considerando que la bolsa se estaba moviendo.

Podía escuchar el sonido de un coche andando... Entendí que yo estaba dentro de ese coche. Me sentí indignada, si tenían un coche no era necesario capturarme dentro de una bolsa, ¿qué podía hacer? Probablemente ni siquiera me atrevería a lanzarme afuera del auto.

Reconsideré eso último, probablemente en un caso de emergencia me habría lanzado sin pensar, quizás era buena idea la bolsa, cuidaba mi integridad.

Lo siguiente en mi análisis fue intentar adivinar dónde me llevaban. Fracasé, pues no hallé respuesta a esa pregunta, asique intenté pensar en cómo me había ganado esta situación, realmente no recordaba haber hecho nada fuera de lo normal. ¿Acaso había provocado a alguien poderoso no-intencionalmente?

El coche se detuvo, ¿habíamos llegado a nuestro destino?

Me quedé quieta pues no quería que me pusieran a dormir de nuevo, necesitaba estar conciente para poder huir.

Por un minuto lo único que pude escuchar fue el sonido de mi agitado corazón, que parecía querer salir corriendo de la situación, sinceramente no podía culparlo.

Entonces oí el sonido de algo rompiéndose, un vidrio quizás. Le siguieron gritos, voces roncas que pedían perdón.

En medio de la desesperación pude razonar algo, esas voces eran de mis captores siendo golpeados. La idea no me alivió para nada, pues ahora debía enfrentarme a alguien mucho más poderoso.

Seguí en silencio, hasta que no pude contener más un ligero chillido que escapó de mis labios cuando vi que la bolsa se rompía.

Pensé que iba a tener que enfrentarme a la brillante luz del sol, pero descubrí que ya era de noche. Esa idea me alarmó, ¿qué hora era? ¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? No podía ser, ¿cómo iba a explicarle esto a mis padres? De seguro me iban a castigar por un mes, espero que la excusa del secuestro sirva de algo. ¿Si quiera llamaron a la policía? Por que si no lo hicieron...

-Arriba-dijo la persona frente a mí.

Solo entonces dirigí mi mirada a quién me había "salvado". Era un hombre un poco mayor que yo, unos veinte años quizás. Tenía el cabello negro azabache y una mirada azul grisacea muy particular, había algo en él que lo hacía aterrador.

Al ver que no movía ni un músculo, me levantó en sus brazos y me sacó del portaequipaje, al principio me sentí un poco perturbada, pero luego me di cuenta de mi situación y comencé a patear desesperada.

-¡Bájame! ¡Auxilio! ¡Secuestrador! ¡Llamaré a la policía! ¡La justicia de mi país me protege! -,sabía que mis amenazas no tenían sentido, pero valía la pena intentarlo, era el único modo que tenía para decirle "Ten cuidado conmigo".

Finalmente me quedé sin aire y dejé de gritar. Estábamos en frente de un lujoso auto negro cuando me detuve, estuvo a punto de sentarme en el asiento trasero, pero cuando vio que mis gritos cesaron, me acomodó en el lugar del co-piloto.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su asiento.

-Ponte el cinturón.

-No quiero-respondí, si me lo ponía sería más difícil saltar.

-Son las leyes de tránsito- argumentó. Suspiré, tenía razón, recién diciendo que la ley me protegía y lo primero que hago es desobedecerlas.

-Secuestrar gente también va contra la ley-dije, en cuanto me percaté de ese detalle.

-Por eso los mordí hasta la muerte.

Enarqué una ceja, este tipo tenía una curiosa forma de hablar.

La falta de edificios, casas y civilización en general, me indicaron que íbamos en la carretera. El vacío en mi estómago me recordó que había pasado mucho tiempo durmiendo.

-Tengo hambre-anuncié. Él ni siquiera me miró.- No sé qué quieras de mí, pero no puedes dejarme morir de hambre, hay maneras más efectivas de matar a una persona, además, por lo que veo creo que me necesitan viva.

Dobló en algún lugar y antes de darme cuenta, estábamos frente a una gasolinera.

No alcanzó a estacionar, cuando yo ya estaba corriendo al mostrador de la comida.

Rebusqué en mis bolsillos y los encontré vacíos, suspiré y me volteé a buscar a mi secuestrador, quien se encontraba perfectamente sentado comiendo una hamburguesa.

-¿Secuestrador-san?-pregunté lo más pasiva posible, solo por que debía convencerlo para que me prestara dinero.

-Hibari Kyoya-corrigió él.

Consideré la idea de saber su nombre como un avance, no sé por qué, pero algo me decía que era bueno saber el nombre de quién me había secuestrado, podría servirle a la policía. Pensé en decirle mi nombre, pero después recordé que como buen secuestrador, él ya debía saberlo.

Me tendió un poco de dinero, abrí los ojos de par en par al darme cuenta que con esa cantidad podía comprarme mi almuerzo por toda una semana.

-Quédate con el cambio-dijo desinteresadamente.

Lo miré curiosa, esta no era la manera en la que se comporta un secuestrador, darle dinero a la víctima y dejarla libre en un lugar público, pero no me iba a quejar ahora. Corrí a comprarme mi hamburguesa y volví a sentarme con él para comenzar el interrogatorio.

-Está bien. Dime qué te traes ahora mismo-exigí, dándole el primer mordisco a mi comida.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciaossu ~~

He aquí el segundo capítulo de mi historia dedicada a Daya-chan, aclaré varias dudas y por fin apareció mi oc, o al menos se nombró xd te quitaré a Hibari! jajaja xd esta bien, te lo prestaré solo por el fic... Y no olvides que me debes un capítulo, para que veas que soy buena de corazón actualicé antes

* * *

Me obligó a guardar silencio todo el viaje, no quiso revelarme detalles sobre él y su misión. De vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo, estaba dormido.

Aún me costaba creer que estaba dentro de un avión privado, jamás pensé que me subirá a uno, mi máxima aspiración en la vida era poder comprarme un automóvil algún día.

Me recriminé mentalmente pues se supone que esto era un secuestro y no debía estar tan feliz, aunque me gustaba más el estilo de Hibari, mis anteriores captores me encerraron en una bolsa y me metieron en el maletero. Él me daba dinero, me alimentaba y me trasladaba en un avión privado. Quizás por eso tanta gente desaparecía misteriosamente en Japón.

Por la ventana vi que aterrizábamos frente a una enorme mansión, mi boca y mis ojos se abrieron a la par.

Analicé mi situación. Un hombre misterioso me había secuestrado, tenía un lujoso auto negro, un avión privado y una mansión en algún lugar misterioso. ¿Quién rayos era este tipo? Esto me pasa por no ver nunca imágenes de gente rica, como nunca me vi particularmente interesada, de haber comprado una de esas revistas sabría a la perfección la identidad de mi captor.

Despegué mi vista de la venta, estaba ansiosa por bajarme y recorrer mi nuevo hogar, me tuve que repetir nuevamente que esto era un secuestro, pues mi cerebro no estaba procesando bien la información.

-Kyo-san, que bueno ver que regresó—un hombre de peinado extraño se acercó en cuanto bajamos del avión-. Y completó a la perfección su misión. Mi nombre es Kusakabe Tetsuya.

-Hola, yo soy Day… ¡ouch!

Hibari me tomó del brazo y me obligó a caminar a la mansión. -Quiero terminar con esto luego.

Cierto, no podía establecer amistad con el enemigo.

La enorme casa era igual de increíble por dentro y por fuera, partí echando un vistazo general y luego me concentré en los detalles, en el interior se respiraba una magnificencia que dejaba atónito a cualquiera, por lo que me costó trabajo observar y caminar, por suerte Hibari me estaba arrastrando escaleras arriba, por que daba tropezones con los escalones.

Pensé que me llevaría a conocer mi nuevo cuarto, pero en vez de eso me llevó a una sala, más bien una especie de lujosa oficia, como esas que se ven en las películas. Ahí se encontraba un chico de cabello castaño y ojos amables que me trasmitieron tranquilidad.

-Bienvenida—me saludó el chico-. Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, décimo jefe de la familia Vongola.

-Espero que no me hagas hacer de niñero otra vez—dijo Hibari.

Tsunayoshi agradeció la ayuda y me ofreció tomar asiento.

Llamó a una de las sirvientas para que nos sirviera té y me explicó mi situación.

La primera parte de la historia ya la sabía pues mis padres nunca me la habían ocultado, yo era adoptada y en algún lugar del mundo tenía una hermana.

Mis padres biológicos nos habían dejado en adopción a ambas el día en que mi madre adoptiva se enteró que era infértil. Estaba en el hospital llorando por la noticia cuando vio pasar a la enfermera cargando con una bebé que había sido abandonada en el hospital, esa niña era yo.

Ella siempre dice que yo llegué como un regalo, que el destino me había puesto en su camino. Cuando se enteró que yo vine al mundo junto a una hermana, también quiso adoptarla, pero a ella ya se la habían llevado.

Lo siguiente en la historia fue la novedad.

Ambas habíamos sido dejadas en el hospital como transacción hacia la mafia, nuestros padres nos dejaron ahí sabiendo que llegaría alguien de dicha organización y nos adoptaría, nos criarían como asesinas y así nuestros padres pagarían las deudas que tenían con la mafia.

Solo mi hermana, Yami, pudo ser adoptada, el intercambio no se concretó conmigo, por lo que ella fue criada según lo acordado y yo quedé al margen, ignorante del destino que se me había otorgado.

Finalmente, mi hermana se escapó y se unió a Vongola, al CEDEF específicamente, y resultó ser una espía ejemplar.

Ahora, había partido en una misión, infiltrándose dentro de la familia Gesso y mi tarea era encubrirla, ella había alterado su imagen con ayuda de ilusiones, pero últimamente los ojos estaban muy puestos en Vongola, por lo que era riesgoso que alguien se enterara que habían enviado a una espía.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es hacerte pasar por tu hermana hasta que ella complete su misión—finalizó Tsuna.

Mi mente daba vueltas en su sitio, intentando procesar la información, era demasiada para un solo día.

-Tsuna-san, pero yo no conozco a mi hermana, y no sé cómo hacer trabajos con la mafia-argumenté.

-Hibari-san se encargará de las misiones que tengas, o más bien de las que le lleguen a tu hermana, tú solo debes mostrarte bajo su nombre.

Nunca me había gustado la idea de fingir ser alguien que no soy, siempre me gustaba ser original y actuar a mi modo. Que me pidieran fingir ser otra persona no era algo muy agradable, era una actuación que sonaba agotadora.

Miré los ojos sinceros de la persona frente a mí, en serio necesitaba mi ayuda.

Por otro lado, la mafia siempre había sonado en mi mente como una organización criminal, de gente malvada que daña a otras personas. Me costaba creer que Tsuna fuera así de cruel.

Además, aunque no la conocía, se trataba de mi hermana, una completa desconocida con la cual compartía un lazo de sangre, era mi oportunidad de saber quién era.

Recordé mis secuestradores del día anterior, si volvía a Japón ahora, habría más gente como esa esperando por mí.

Todo apuntaba a que lo mejor era quedarme, pero necesitaba saber una cosa más antes de aceptar.

-Mis padres. Ellos… ¿estarán bien?—pregunté.

-Están siendo vigilados las veinticuatro horas para que no los usen en tu contra—aseguró él. Suspiré aliviada.-También hablamos con ellos, creen que te has ido en una expedición escolar.

Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva, ¿expedición escolar? ¡Se creyeron eso!


	3. Chapter 3

Daya-chan! Me debes mis capítulos! T.T

* * *

Miré los vestidos de mi desconocida hermana, sentí envidia de ella ya que tenía el armario que toda chica quiere, una habitación entera llena de preciosas telas ordenadas por color y marca. ¿¡Cuánto le pagan en la mafia!? Era una suerte que ella y yo tuviéramos tallas similares, en cuanto volviera de su misión le preguntaría si es que podía prestarme unas cuantas prendas.

En vista de que tenía un clóset notablemente amplio, saqué la deducción de que mi hermana era alguien que se preocupaba por verse bien, asique intenté combinar lo mejor posible un vestido floreado y... bueno, no habían sandalias, asique tuve que ponerme unos botines que encontré. A partir de hoy mis pies iban a tener que acostumbrarse al calor.

Ayer había realizado la primera inspección a mi nuevo cuarto, partiendo por la cama: un colchón suave y almohadas de pluma, que me ayudaron a reponerme del viaje. Hoy miré con más detalle el lujoso cuarto.

En cierto modo me sentí mal por estar tomando cosas que no me pertenecían, yo era una invasora aquí, aunque fuese por una buena causa.

Había algo que me llamaba particularmente la atención, Yami no tenía fotos o recuerdos en su habitación, a excepción de una imagen cuidadosamente enmarcada en su escritorio. A simple vista cualquiera pensaría que es una foto de ella, considerando el parecido, pero yo sabía que no era así, quizás el rostro era el mismo, pero yo conocía el uniforme de mi escuela.

Esa foto me la tomó alguien de sorpresa, y yo ni me di cuenta ese día, ahora la imagen descansaba encima de la mesa de mi hermana, para que ella pudiera verme todos los días. Realmente no sabía cómo interpretar eso.

Alguien tocó la puerta y me sacó de mis pensamientos.

¡Cierto! Hoy Hibari me iba a dar un recorrido por la mansión Vongola a pedido de Tsuna, él no se puso muy contento ante la orden, y yo en realidad no quería que alguien tan peligroso me odiara, pero a ninguno de los dos le quedó otra opción. Aunque Tsuna fuera a simple vista muy amable, era un jefe autoritario, por lo que podía ver.

Luego del recorrido, almorzaría con los subordinados de confianza de Tsuna, o algo así, para que pudieran ser presentados formalmente... o algo así.

El azabache me observó con su fría mirada gris, era tan profunda que me sentí intimidada, hasta que me di cuenta que no intentaba asustarme, sino que me estaba examinando de pies a cabeza, como si me evaluara.

-¿Qué?-pregunté nerviosa, quería que volteara y siguiéramos nuestro camino.

-Nada-respondió, haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera.

La presencia de Hibari a mi lado me cohibía, de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo mientras él me enseñaba los cuartos, sus explicaciones se limitaban a un: _Aquí puedes entrar, _ y un _aquí no puedes entrar. _Por fortuna, tenía la amabilidad de abrir cada puerta para que yo misma adivinara dónde me encontraba.

Pero hubo un pasillo en el que se detuvo en seco.

-Ahí no puedes entrar-ordenó.

El corredor no era muy distinto al resto, quedaba justamente un piso arriba de donde estaba mi cuarto, supuse que eran más habitaciones.

-¿Usted duerme ahí?-pregunté.

-Yo no duermo con el resto de los herbívoros-respondió.

Herbívoros. Él constantemente usaba esa palabra para referirse a la gente. Aunque algo me dijo que esos no eran herbívoros comunes y corrientes.

-¿Son peligrosos?-inquirí.

En ese momento, una de las puertas se abrió. Inmediatamente retrocedí y me escondí detrás de Hibari, con miedo a los herbívoros que dormían en ese pasillo.

Un hombre alto, masomenos de la edad de Tsuna y Hibari me miró con cara de pocos amigos, tenía el cabello de un color plateado que nunca antes había visto, le llegaba hasta la altura de los hombros aproximadamente.

Ni Hibari ni él se saludaron, pero tampoco se dedicaron miradas de odio, en mi mente intenté descifrar qué clase de relación tenían esos dos.

Justo antes de que continuáramos el recorrido, un grito me sobresaltó.

-¡YAMI!-me volteé y me encontré con un hombre que corría directo hacia mí.

-¡Kya!-grité al ver que iba tan rápido que no alcanzaría a detenerse.

Entonces me di cuenta, esa persona me acababa de confundir con mi hermana. ¡Oh no! ¿Qué clase de relación tenía mi hermana con él? Por su reacción, supuse que era cercana, pero no estaba segura, no podía echarlo a perder.

Y antes de que su abrazo me llegara, Hibari lo detuvo, interponiendo una de sus tonfas.

-¡Hibari! ¡Déjame saludar a Yami AL EXTREMO!-gritó, y luego me miró a mi-. Volviste pronto, ¡al extremo! Estaba esperandote para tener nuestro duelo Extremo.

En ese momento solo comprendí dos cosas. Primero, la persona frente a mí era "extrema" y segundo, estaba en un serio aprieto. ¿¡Qué es eso de duelo extremo!?

-¡Estúpida cabeza de césped!-esta vez el grito vino por parte del hombre que acababa de salir del dormitorio-. Ella aún no vuelve, es su hermana, el Décimo la trajo.

El señor extremo me miró confundido, yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

-El parecido es increíble-observó.

-Por que son gemelas, ¡cabeza de césped! Te lo expliqué un montón de veces-el chico del cuarto se veía molesto.

-Pero... un momento, ¿no que Yami era hija única?

Estaba intentando comprender qué pasaba, cuando Hibari apartó su tonfa y me empujó para continuar el recorrido.

-Hacen mucho ruido-dijo mientras tiraba de mi.

Escuché que señor extremo me llamaba por el nombre de mi hermana, mientras el otro discutía con él. Quizás por eso Hibari me pidió que no me acercara... discusiones, duelos extremos; demasiadas cosas que no entendía.


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz *Salta de la emoción*

Este capítulo, al igual que todos, va dedicado con mucho cariño para Daya-chan, para que le suba el ánimo en cuanto pueda leerlo n.n xD

* * *

Durante la comida conocí más a fondo a los chicos de esa mañana. El señor extremo se llamaba Ryohei, y quien le gritaba responde al nombre de Hayato Gokudera. A ese último yo solo lo puedo llamar Gokudera-san, aunque mi hermana de vez en cuando le dice Haya-chan, solo para fastidiarlo. Me gusta la idea, aunque no estoy segura de querer enfrentarme a su ira, supongo que me excusaré diciendo que es parte de mi personaje.

Ellos son parte de los guardianes Vongola, algo así como los más cercanos a Tsuna, Yami no forma parte de ese grupo, sin embargo es muy servicial y leal, por lo que se ha ganado la confianza del Décimo.

-Esa mujer siempre viene a invadir la casa del Décimo—gruñó Gokudera, en poco tiempo comprendí que él era el tipo de persona que responde a la lógica: los odio, pero si los tocas, te asesino.

Peleaba mucho con Lambo y Yamamoto, y se denominaba a sí mismo "la mano derecha de Tsuna".

Él me explico –o más bien dicho, me gritó- que mi hermana no vivía aquí, tenía su propia casa en Italia, pero le gustaba venir de visita, tanto así que ya tenía su propio dormitorio en la mansión Vongola, el mismo que yo estaba ocupando ahora. Ellos preferían que yo durmiera en la mansión pues así era más fácil mantenerme vigilada en caso de cualquier incidente.

El único que no estuvo en la cena fue Hibari, al parecer no le agradaban las "multitudes", de todos aquí, él era el estereotipo más complejo y miraba la vida de una forma igual de compleja.

Cuando terminó la comida lo busqué por toda la mansión, pero no lo encontré en ningún sitio.

Salí a conocer los jardines, sola, porque no pude encontrar al mafioso que me trajo a la fuerza hasta Italia. La idea me enojaba de sobremanera. No tenía sentido enojarme así, acababa de conocerlo, pero yo quería que me presentara los jardines.

Mi rabia opacaba la belleza del lugar, las hermosas flores que crecían en la tierra fertilizada, el pasto perfectamente cortado, los arbustos que intentaban ser algo más que simples arbustos, todo era muy bonito, me encantaban los paisajes así. Pero yo estaba demasiado enojada como para disfrutarlo.

-Hibari, Hibari ~~-canturreó una pequeña avecilla de plumas amarrillas.

-Sí, Hibari—le dije-. Me abandonó, ¿qué te hizo a ti?

-Hibari, Hibari. Vigilar Daya.

-No lo está haciendo muy bien. Eres un pajarito muy inteligente, ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

-Hibari, Hibari ~~

-Creo que es claro a cuál de los dos prefieres—dije cruzándome de brazos.

Con ese último gesto de enojo, conseguí que el avecilla saliera volando en otra dirección. ¡Perfecto! Ahora los pájaros también me abandonaban.

-Con que aquí estabas—la voz de Hibari hizo que diera un pequeño brinco, me di la vuelta y lo encontré caminando en mi dirección, supuse que venía recién saliendo de la mansión.

Mi amigo emplumado también regresó para posarse sobre el hombro de Hibari.

-¡Te estaba buscando!—ataqué primero.

-No tienes permiso para estar aquí—repuso él, ignorando mi reciente queja.

-¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso no puedo salir de la mansión?—pregunté.

-No—respondió a secas, dándose la vuelta para caminar de regreso a la casa de los Vongola, esperando que yo lo siguiera. Lo hice, pero solo para reclamar por mis derechos.

-¿Por qué no?—pregunté, mientras me apresuraba en llegar a su lado.

-Haces muchas preguntas lógicas—observó.

Lo pensé un momento, pero no pude dar con la respuesta.

-No entiendo nada—reconocí, cuando ya estábamos frente a la puerta principal de la gran mansión.

-Si querías salir, debiste haberme preguntado primero—respondió.

Hibari abrió la puerta y pasó primero, aunque tuvo la consideración de mantenerla abierta para que yo entrada. Sin embargo, yo estaba pasmada ante lo que acababa de decirme. ¿Por qué le tenía que pedir permiso? ¡Yo lo busqué por todos lados y él ni se apareció! Y ahora viene a reclamarme. Lo peor es que, mientras me sujetaba la puerta, tenía mirada que un amo le dirige a su perro cuando este hace algo mal. ¿Por quién me estaba tomando?

No tenía caso.

Pasé por su lado, ahora sí que estaba molesta

Me dirigí hasta mi cuarto, seguida por él todo el trayecto, casi podía imaginarme su cara de burla, mas cuando me daba la vuelta, veía que su rostro se conservaba perfectamente serio. O era muy bueno fingiendo, o de verdad creía que yo era un perro.

Entré a mi cuarto, y quise cerrar la puerta de golpe, pero Hibari entró antes de que lo hiciera.

Era rápido. Es cierto, no podía olvidar que él acabó con mis secuestradores el primer día, él era una persona peligrosa, igual que todos aquí. Pero este seguía siendo el cuarto de mi hermana, asique debía confiar en que ella me protegía, después de todo, también era peligrosa, ¿no?

-¿No puedo tener un poco de privacidad en mi propio cuarto?—pregunté molesta.

-Este no es tu cuarto—respondió él.

-Podría decirse que lo es—corregí.

-Con tu actitud, muy pronto el plan fracasará—dijo. Interpreté sus palabras como un: No te pareces a tu hermana, asique fallarás y tendrás que irte. Irme era el mejor de los casos, considerando que estábamos en la mafia.

Bien. Le demostraría que sí podía hacerlo, si mi hermana pudo ser una Vongola, entonces yo también, después todo, lo único que tenía que hacer era mostrar mi rostro, y él se haría cargo de lo demás. Esas eran las órdenes de Tsuna.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hace tiempo que no actualizaba, pero es que el tiempo no está conmigo en estos días u.u así que perdona lo corto**_

* * *

¿Había algo más fastidioso que tener que salir a correr treinta vueltas al rededor de la mansión todos los días a las ocho de la mañana? Sí. Tener que correr treinta vueltas a las ocho de la mañana con la penetrante mirada de Hibari encima.

¡Todo por culpa de mi hermana!

Un mes antes de partir, Yami comenzó a salir a correr todos los días, por lo que ahora yo debía seguir con la tradición.

Hibari a veces leía, a veces escuchaba música, a veces dormía... Yo corría, corría y me cansaba.

Todas las tardes debía darme una ducha para sacarme el sudor, aunque reconozco que no podía quejarme del cómodo salón de baño.

Habían pasado solo tres días y mi cuerpo no daba para más, nunca había sido buena en deportes y esto representaba la mayor tortura de mi vida. Apenas podía caminar por los pasillos de la mansión.

—No puedo... —dije en un hilo de voz, y permití que mi cuerpo cayera al suelo.

Fracasada, así me sentía. Era demasiado para mí.

Curiosamente Hibari dejó su lectura y fue a verme, hasta ese momento nunca me había ayudado en nada, ni siquiera cuando me perdía dentro de la mansión, simplemente se limitaba a seguirme y esperar que encontrara el camino correcto.

—¿Por qué te detienes, herbívora? —preguntó, parándose frente a mí.

—C-Creí q-que era o-obvio —dije entre jadeos—. E-Estoy c-cansada.

—Wao. Así que solo era eso.

¿Solo era eso? ¡Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera podía reclamar! Mi aliento me había abandonado por completo, pero juré vengarme en cuanto estuviera mejor. Claro que, vengarse de un tipo como Hibari no es tarea sencilla, pero el enojo opaca mi lado sensato, y solo quedaba el irracional resentimiento.

—Creí que te habías herido —añadió.

Levanté el rostro y me topé con su fría mirada, estoy segura que mis mejillas estaban rojas en ese momento, y no era por el enorme esfuerzo físico. Lo reconozco, Hibari me atraía, a pesar de su comportamiento misántropo, pero el orgullo siempre podía más en estas situaciones. Sin embargo, agradecí su preocupación, quizás no era tan malo como solía aparentar.

—Eres una herbívora demasiado débil, duraste más de lo que esperaba —. Y con eso, rompió toda mi esperanza.

Me puse de pie, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba a mis piernas, mi columna también se quejó por el movimiento, pero obligué a mi cuerpo a erguirse y mostrar toda su dignidad.

—No soy una débil herbívora, superé tus expectativas —le dije.

—Así es, pero sigues siendo herbívora.

En ese momento lo empujé y el cayó sobre el césped, sintiendo mucho dolor por la caída y sorprendido por el inesperado movimiento. Aproveché la ventaja para decirle.

—No soy una herbívora.

Y me alejé, viéndome muy cool.

O al menos, me imaginé haciéndolo. Sin embargo, el que caminó en otra dirección fue Hibari, y yo quedé ahí, sintiéndome toda una herbívora.

—No me robes mi escena —susurré molesta.

Me giré en la dirección contraria, necesitaba una ducha. Pude haberme dado varias vueltas solo para fastidiarlo, pero sabía que eso solo conseguiría molestarlo un poco, y en realidad, caminar me afectaba más a mí que a él, mis piernas ya no eran lo mismo.

La rutina del día siguiente fue igual, yo corría y él se quedaba por ahí, viéndome sufrir.

Era molesto que él me observara en mi peor momento del día, pero era necesario, Hibari era algo así como mi guardaespaldas, desde el primer día comprobé que yo no era nada dentro del mundo de la mafia, no fui capaz de defenderme cuando me secuestraron, mientras que ese solitario guardián acabó con todos en un segundo. Era deprimente pensar cuan distintas eran nuestras fuerzas.

Una prueba de eso, fue que en ese momento tropecé contra mis torpes pies y caí al suelo. El impacto me dolió y tarde unos segundos en darme cuenta que probablemente me había fracturado el tobillo.

No me di cuenta en qué momento llegó Hibari a mi lado, aunque su velocidad no me tomó por sorpresa.

Al igual que sus ojos, sus manos también se sentían frías contra piel.

—Le dije que treinta vueltas era demasiado —lo escuché decir.

Me tomó y me cargó de regreso a la mansión.


End file.
